In general, various kinds of furniture placed in an interior space are widely available in the form of systems furniture, which refers to a type of furniture with standardized component parts such that the furniture can be easily assembled, disassembled, and reassembled in different ways by breaking from a conventional standardized shape, thereby offering flexibility in shape and size, and improving user convenience, work efficiency, and aesthetic.
Following this trend, in the case of laboratory benches or tables, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0174860 discloses “Laboratory table frame linkage structure” allowing assembly and construction thereof at a desirable location without inconvenience caused by delivery and construction of a complete product.
The laboratory table frame linkage structure disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0174860 includes: a main frame laterally supporting an upper surface of the laboratory table; a welded frame supporting the main frame by being welded at a lower part of the main frame; a plurality of frames vertically and laterally mounted to the main frame, wherein the plurality of frames is connected by involving one of a three-leg joint, a four-leg joint, and a five-leg joint, and thereby it is possible to reduce logistics cost and manufacturing cost since the laboratory table can be assembled on the spot and thereby assembly time may be reduced without durability deterioration.
However, the conventional laboratory table is disadvantageous in that since the laboratory table is configured such that corners of pipes are provided in the main frame, the welded frame and the plurality of frames are simply connected by the joints, thus it is impossible to endow diversity of extending the upper surface of the table in the forward/rearward/leftward/rightward direction or adjusting the height of the table in conformity with the working situation.
Particularly, since the joint connecting each frame is in the form of the three to five-leg joint, modularization and standardization in size may not be possible, so when component parts are assembled for a laboratory bench or table, many components are required and they are structurally unsuitable for offering flexibility in shape and size of the table.
The conventional laboratory table is further disadvantageous in that since the structure thereof does not offer flexibility for improving ergonomics or efficiency, a user should endure a situation where he or she has to work for an extended period of time without being able to adjust the laboratory table for maximum ergonomics and comfort.